


The Guy With the Face

by TinCanTelephone



Series: From Tumblr, With <3 [30]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cassian is actually smooth af, F/M, Humor, Jyn and leia get a wee bit high, Marijuana, Meet-Cute, Pre-Relationship, Recreational Drug Use, Swearing, dance club, its all in good fun promise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-15 23:34:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17538452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinCanTelephone/pseuds/TinCanTelephone
Summary: Out celebrating a promotion, Jyn encounters the most handsome face she's ever seen.Clearly, this is cause for panic.





	The Guy With the Face

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Moonprincess92](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonprincess92/gifts).



> For @moonprincess92nz on tumblr: au where Jyn & Cassian meet in a nightclub
> 
> I hope you enjoy ittt :)

“Bitch, I got your text– that raise is amazing, how are we celebrating?”

Jyn heard Leia before she saw her, then turned around from the sink in one smooth motion for full dramatic effect. “With  _this_.” 

“ _No_.” Leia’s face was a perfect mixture of horror and excitement. 

“ _Yes_.” Jyn placed her bong on the table and reached into her bag. “I stopped at Lando’s on the way home and he sold me some shit at an amazing rate.” She held up the sandwich baggie and wiggled her eyebrows. “He calls it  _Stardust_ , because that’s what you’ll be seeing three hits in.”

“Oh my God, Jyn.” Leia put down her bag and got comfortable on the sofa. “Remember what happened last time we smoked something from Lando?”

“Yes, but trust me,” Jyn transferred the dried green leaves from the sandwich bag into her blue-tinted glass jar. “This is going to be different.” She joined Leia on the sofa with the bong and the weed. “Now, are you in or out? I’ve got 40 pizza rolls already in the oven and  _Planet Earth_  up on Netflix.” 

“In,” Leia said, digging through the side table drawer for her lighter because Jyn’s was always empty. “I can’t have you tripping balls all by your lonesome.”

 

90 minutes later, all the pizza rolls were consumed (except for the five that burnt in the hot spot in their oven) and Jyn was staring in awe at the exotic bird doing a mating dance on the rainforest floor. 

“Leia,” she said. “Leia.” 

“What? What is it?” Leia was holding up one of the blackened pizza rolls, contemplating the consequences of eating it. 

“We should do that.” 

“Do what?”

“ _Dance_.” 

“Do you think if I eat this, it’ll give me cancer?” She sniffed the pizza roll. 

“Focus! Leia, I want to go dancing.”

“What? Why?”

“Because of that bird.” Jyn pointed at the TV, now showing a shot of a breaching humpback whale. 

Leia stared. “That’s not a bird.”

“But it  _was_  a bird,” Jyn said. “And I want to be that bird.”

She tossed the pizza roll back on the tray. “Only if we go to Mos Eisley. I want a double order of hot wings.” 

“Deal.” Jyn reached for her shoes, then stopped. “Wait, I think there’s one more hit in there.” 

“You sure? If you start wigging out under the disco lights I’m not dragging your ass home.” 

“I’ll be fine.” She picked up the lighter and breathed in, filling the chamber with smoke. She inhaled it all in one go and blew it into the fan facing out the window. “Besides, we both know you’ll drag my stoned ass home if the world was ending.”

Leia snorted, pulling on her shoes. “And not a second before.”

 

Jyn could feel the bass in the club before they even got in, an invigorating thrum in her chest that had her bouncing on her heels as their hands were stamped.

Leia made a beeline for the bar and ordered a basket of flaming jalapeño wings while Jyn paused at the edge of the dance floor, shaking out her hair and absorbing the energy of the club. 

She only did this when she got high. When she was sober, dance clubs stressed her out– too loud and too crowded and too many people trying to hook up. But something about _Stardust_  made it feel like she was surrounded by a bubble of calm, and she could integrate into the mob without feeling overwhelmed. 

She danced for a while, with a few girls and a few guys, never long enough to give any of them ideas, and then Leia joined her, lips sticky with jalapeño sauce and they pushed their way up closer to the DJ. 

“I think it’s a new guy tonight!” Jyn shouted over the noise. She squinted again up at the platform where a skinny guy with round glasses and a buzz cut was bent over the mixing boards. 

“You sure?” Leia said.

Jyn looked again. “Yeah. The last guy was white.” 

“Oh yeah.” Leia looked over as well. “He’s pretty good.”

The music changed and Jyn threw up her hands and whooped with the rest of the crowd. The lights were beginning to look psychedelic in the best way and she started moving faster to the beat. 

“I’m going to get some water!” Leia said from somewhere very far away, and Jyn nodded and let her disappear. 

She surveyed the crowd, dancing in a full circle and smiling at everyone she made eye contact with.  _Damn_ , this latest stuff from Lando was  _good_. She could almost imagine stars flickering above everyone’s head. 

Her arms were getting tired and she was moving off to the side when it happened. Scanning the edge of the dance floor for Leia, she saw  _him_. 

Nothing special at first glance, just another guy in a t-shirt and flannel and jeans (although she did note he had a great ass), but then her eyes traveled up to his face and the pink flashing lights hit him in just the right way and she froze. 

He had a narrow face and a sharp chin, stubble that outlined a jaw that could cut her, and floppy, sexy hair that bounced as his head bobbed with the music. And if that wasn’t bad enough, he looked over and saw her staring. 

It seemed to happen in slow motion too, and Jyn watched with equal parts wonder and horror as his head turned towards her and she was met with stunning dark eyes that crinkled at the edges as his lips curved up and  _fuck_  he was fucking  _smiling_  at her. 

And  _fuck_  she was smiling  _back_. (How could she not, at a face like that?)

Then, to her utter shock, he actually moved towards her, that ridiculously gorgeous smile still on his face. 

“Hey,” he said when he got close. 

God, he was so close. He had to be, for her to hear him at all. She could feel his breath on her face, and make out the outline of his chest under his shirt. “Hey.” 

“Are you having a good night?”

“Yeah.” She leaned forward unconsciously and caught a whiff of his cologne. Perfect, of course. Not too strong, and not the same horrible cheap shit half the men in here seemed to be doused with. It made her wonder what his collarbone would taste like.  _Dammit, focus, Jyn_. “Are you?” Crap, that was lame. 

“Yeah.” He gestured up at the stage. “My friend’s the new DJ.”

She giggled. (Fuck, since when did she _giggle_?) “He’s really good.” 

He still smiled. “What’s your–”

Whatever he was about to say was interrupted when someone rammed into her from behind and she found herself thrown against his chest. In the few seconds she experienced it, she could feel it was firm and warm and as she put out her hands to catch herself, she felt the smooth plane of his ribs and for the briefest of seconds a strip of skin where his shirt had ridden up. 

Suddenly, the throbbing music was ten times louder and the lights felt like strobe lights, making her vision feel flickery. She felt her heart rate speed up– was it because of this amazingly hot guy her brain was convinced actually wanted to talk to her? Or was Lando’s weed just hitting her now?

Fuck, she hoped it wasn’t the weed. She couldn’t be high for this. She needed someplace to regroup. 

In the confusion, she pushed through the crowd away from Hot Guy and charged towards the sign marked  _restrooms_. This was officially too much. God, it’s not like she came to clubs to  _meet people_. 

She leaned over the mirror and fanned herself with her shirt, then splashed cold water on her face. Her cheeks looked red. Was that from exertion? Or was she blushing? Did Hot Guy see her blushing? Damn, she should not be freaking out about this! It was just one hot guy! 

The door opened and her head whipped around, but she relaxed when she saw it was just Leia. 

“Do I need to drag you home?” 

“No.” Wait. Maybe. Why did she say  _no_  so quickly? “Yes.”

Leia squinted. “Which is it?” 

Jyn broke down. “He’s too hot, Leia!” 

“What? Who is?”

“ _Him_.”

“Of course.”

“ _Ugh_. I mean, the guy with the face.”

“…Right.” 

“You know–” Jyn didn’t know how to describe it. She waved her hand around. “The  _face_.”

“Ohh…kay, maybe we should go home.” Leia reached for her hand. 

Jyn took it. “Yeah, you’re right.” He was way too hot for her anyway, and she shouldn’t want to go find him again, ask for his name and maybe his number. 

“You’re sure you can’t tell me what he looks like?” Leia smirked. “I’m kinda curious to know what kind of guy could work you into such a panic.” 

“It was just…”

“Yeah, his  _face_ , I get it.”

Jyn pulled her hand away and crossed her arms. “No, it was more than that. He looked like–” The bathroom door opened and closed and her eyes bugged out.

Leia turned around and put it together immediately. “Like that?”

The words died on Jyn’s lips as Hot Guy entered the bathroom and stared at them. 

For what she felt was a disturbingly long time, no one said anything, and she couldn’t seem to force her thoughts into anything resembling logic, so she said the first thing that came to her mind. “What’re you doing here?”

He raised his eyebrows. “This is the men’s room.”

Heat flooded her cheeks and fuck, now she was definitely blushing. “ _Leia!_ ”

Leia shrugged. “We were about to leave.”

Oh yeah. They should do that. Jyn hurried to follow Leia out the door, trying to hide her face with her bangs and ignoring the sting of disappointment that there was no  _way_  she was getting Hot Guy’s info now. 

Then he said, “Wait.” 

She turned around (far too quickly to seem casual, but oh well). “Yeah?”

He held out his hand. “I never got to say earlier, but I’m Cassian.”

She took it, trying to will the blood away from her face. “Jyn.”

“Jyn,” he repeated. The smile was back, and of course it was even more radiant in the harsh fluorescent light. “Nice to meet you.”

“Nice to meet you.” She still hadn’t let go of his hand. Her heart thudded into her throat when she realized he was making no move to pull away either. 

“So–”

“My number is 2945550393.” It came out without her permission and before she could think, and she immediately wished the ground would swallow her whole. Fuck, she probably looked so desperate, he probably didn’t even–

“Can you repeat that?”

She blinked and she realized he’d taken out his phone, one thumb hovering over the keypad. 

“294. 555. 0393.” 

“Got it.” He grinned and pocketed his phone, then looked down at their hands. “Um–”

“Oh! Sorry.” She let go and pressed her hand to her thigh, trying  _not_  to think about how warm it was and how maybe it would smell like his cologne. 

“It’s fine. I’m just, uh–” He glanced backwards, towards the urinals. 

“Right!” she said, far too loudly, and winced. “I’m just going to go–”

“Come on, Jyn.” Leia appeared again behind her and caught her elbow. 

And Jyn turned around to follow her, but glanced back one last time as they left the bathroom to his dark eyes still following her, and the lovely upturn of his lips. 

She watched them move to form the words, “I’ll text you.”

Then the door closed behind them. 

 

His face stayed in her mind as Leia dragged her back to their apartment (like she always did), even when she woke up the next morning and believed it was all a dream. 

Except there was a new text on her phone–

_Cassian Andor. Are you free for coffee on Sunday?_  

**Author's Note:**

> [Original Tumblr Post](https://cats-and-metersticks.tumblr.com/post/182073748360/i-wish-youd-write-a-modern-au-fic-where-jyn-and)
> 
>  
> 
> Come say hi on tumblr! I'm [cats-and-metersticks](https://cats-and-metersticks.tumblr.com/)


End file.
